Mirrored Madness: My Black Blood Sister?
by HevenlyDemonicAngel
Summary: When Maka and Soul overuse their Black Blood...'things' start happening. will Maka be consumed with insanity? or will illusions push her limit?    crappy summary, I know but read and tell meh what you think.  stay tuned for SoMa! :D


**Mirrored Madness: My Black Blood Sister?**

_Soul and Maka have been hunting mostly pre-kishins and Witches lately, due to the fact that they are the most advanced weapon/meister pair in Spartoi. But lately, it's been very hard. Witches have become more difficult to kill, pre-kishins have been fighting back brutally , and most recently, the pair didn't have enough strength to fight on their own, so Maka and Soul have been using the Black Blood more often, causing Maka to be sent to the nurses' office countless times. _

_Each time they have used the black blood Maka has gotten worse. It started with her becoming more and more exhausted after they fought, then she had to have Soul carry her because she got dizzy instead of just being tired. And now, she loses consciousness, each time longer than the last. But little did they know that was just the start of their problems._

* * *

><p>Maka stayed overnight in the nurses office again. She still needed to build up her strength from the last battle they fought in. They had been fighting a Witch with twice the power a normal Witch <em>should<em> have. They had used the black blood once again and Maka worked herself out. Soul blames himself for all the bad things that have been happening to Maka, but she just says it wasn't and that he shouldn't worry. He says it was his fault she wasn't coming home as often but she still denies. '_If it wasn't for me, Maka would be safe at home with me when we come back from our missions…'_ Soul thought to himself.

Soul came by to pick up Maka from the nurse after school, but was surprised to see that she just met him at his locker. "Hey, I thought you were still at the nurse." Soul said rather questioningly. "Well they said it was ok so they let me out. I feel a lot better now though," said Maka. She had the slightest blush on her tinting her cheeks at how Soul was worrying about her all the time. _'Thank shinigami Soul can't see me blush right now…'_ Maka thought as soul shoved some books in his locker. "Alright then," soul said as he closed his locker. "Let's go home." At that, Soul put his arm on Maka's shoulders, both blushing at the gesture.

When they got home, Maka almost immediately fell face-first on the floor. She was lucky soul was there to help her before she fell though. She was suddenly exhausted and needed to rest, so Soul picked her up, bridal style, and laid down on the couch, lying her down next to him. He quickly got a blanket and wrapped it around the two of them, then put his arms around her and snuggled her close to his chest. Maka was a confused, blushing mess but she felt calm and relaxed in Souls arms. It was as if he was putting her under a hypnotic spell, lulling her to sleep, and without hesitation, Maka obeyed. She heard a faint "Night, Maka," as her eyelids felt heavy, and muttered a quick, "Night, Soul" before drifting off to dream land.

_**Ł†34 †Ħ† Ѝ19Ħ+…**_

* * *

><p>Maka awoke to the sound of a whistling kettle and felt a loss of warmth at her side. <em>'What the-…oh…Soul's not next to me…' <em> Maka looked in the kitchen, and found that Soul was making himself a cup of coffee. "Hey you", Maka smiled when Soul jumped rather 'uncoolly' at her voice and tried to as if it didn't happen. "Uh…h-hey Maka…when'd you get up?" Soul was captivated by how Maka features _glowed_ in the moonlight (Soul thanked shinigami the curtains were open to let in light). Maka quickly noticed that Soul was staring at her and turned away blushing "Couple seconds ago…," Maka yawned, quickly taking notice on how sleep just _loves _to taunt her "what time is it, anyway?" "About 5:00 in the morning…hehehe…that song's been stuck in my head for days now." Soul starts singing '5:00 In the Morning' quietly while pouring his coffee while Maka tried to get up from the couch, only to have Soul sit her back down. "You're still unstable remember?" Soul looked at her in a concerned manner before sitting down next to her.

They just sat there in eerie silence, not very awkward, but rather comforting. "Th-thanks for taking care of me Soul…I really appreciate it" Maka looked at him sweetly, almost lovingly, and gave him a small kiss on his cheek…well, that is, before she looked away blushing the shade of a fire hydrant. This caught Soul's attention. Quickly, he looked over to Maka, only to find her starring at her feet like they were the most interesting thing in the world. "Maka…" he said, trying to get her attention…and it worked. She glanced at his direction but turned away quickly after, blushing a deeper shade than before. Soul gently grabbed her chin with a mere 3 fingers and got her to look in his direction. They unconsciously leaned into each other "Soul…" was the last thing that was able to escape Makas' lips, before they were interlocked by Souls' in a long-awaited passionate kiss.


End file.
